Darkness!
by Isuzu Sohma
Summary: Ansem won't stop saying darkness, Sora and the others find some ice cream and exlax. What can this add up to? A lot of fun! RnR plz!


A/N: My explanation for this? ...I don't have one. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own it. And if anyone supposedly says I do...D.g. did it.

"There he is!" Sora pointed up at Ansem, yet Ansem was doing his own thing.

"Darkness! DARKness...darkNESS!" Ansem went on practicing his 'victory' speech.

As he heard this, Sora sweat dropped. "Donald...are you hearing this?"

The duck fell over laughing.

"A Hyuuck! He seems to be enjoyin' himself! But uh...isn't he supposed to be the bad guy?" Goofy chuckled.

"Well duh! And as far as bad guys go...this is priceless!" Sora grinned evilly to himself. "Let's prank 'im good..."

Donald got up and nodded. "But how? Isn't he the head honcho?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't take him down still! I mean..we ARE official heros, right?" Sora swung the Keyblade around. Donald sighed and nodded since his MP was gone.

"So uh...what're we doin'?" asked Goofy. Sora was thinking of soooo many things...but what to pick?

"Donald! Can you whip something up like..pink hair dye?" he asked.

"I don't know Sora...but I conviently have a regular bottle of pink hair dye! I don't remember taking it..."Donald blinked a few times.

'Darnit! That dye was for Cloud...oh well. We'll get him later.' Sora thought to himself.

"Well shouldn't it be orange?" Goofy said.

"Why orange?" Sora and Donald said in unison.

He scratched behind his ear, "Well...he's got those orange eyes! It'll match!"

Both Sora and Donald fell down.

"What else...S-Sora..." Donald said with little Mickey Mouse's going around his head.

"Well..." Sora started with little Kairi's going around his head, "There's always the ice cream and exlax trick..."

Donald cracked up. "We can beat him that way!"

"He'll just keep running for the bushes!" Goofy said feeling smart.

"And I'll put them on fire!" Donald started laughing his usual maniac laugh.

"It's gotta work...I just hope we can get some ice cream..." Sora said full of hope.

"Well look'e there! There's some!" Goofy pointed to a carton reading "Ansem's Favorite Ice Cream".

"DARKNESSSSSSSSSS! ALL WILL BE AND ALREADY IS DARKNESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Ansem still went along.

Sora grinned, got the ice cream, and put the exlax in it. "Oh yeah..."

"Hey! That looks good! Can I have some-" Goofy started but ended up being whacked by Donald's Violetta.

"Noooooooo!" Donald yelled at Goofy.

While Ansem went into another room (apparently still rambling on about Darkness), Sora dumped the pink hair dye into his bottle thingy he was using, and put the ice cream on his desk and jumped down to where they were before. "Work..."

Ansem came back out still going on...then..."Ice cream?" He read the carton next to it. "DARKNESS ICE CREAM!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were trying not to break out laughing and ruin it.

Ansem stuffed his face. "Mmmmm! Chocolate! DARK chocolate!" He cleaned up his face, and started putting the 'oil' in his hair. "...wait a...AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sora was on the ground almost paralyzed from trying to be quiet.

"This...might work out!" Ansem grinned pouring the rest on. "Mother was right! Pink DOES look good on me!"

At that point, Sora, Donald and Goofy were just freaked out.

"BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DARKNESS DARKNESS DARKN-...DAR-..." he ran for his bathroom.

They couldn't take it anymore. All three heros were on the ground practically crying from laughing so hard.

"YOU'VE BEEN PRANKED!" Sora went on laughing.

Ansem came out (with toilet paper following him on his foot). "YOU LITTLE BRATS!" He dove for them, and they ran out to the beach. "I'LL TEACH YO-Y..." he ran for a bush.

Donald grinned and set it on fire.

"HOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" Ansem screamed, still not getting up.

Sora used Blizzara (...) on Ansem.

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! COOLCOOLCOOLCOOLCOOL!" he screamed more.

Then...they all just started whacking Ansem.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! I'M TRYING TO GO!" Ansem yelled for mercy.

"HIS HP'S ALMOST DOWN! GET READY FOR HIS MOST POWERFUL ATTACKS!" Donald yelled.

From far faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar away, you saw a big green fog bubble.

"...it wasn't me" said Ansem, blushing in utter embarrasment.

"Can't...breathe..." Sora muttered.

"Well I got no nose...so...HYAH!" Donald attacked Ansem and defeated him! "For Daisy!"

Sora glared at him. "STOP IT! WE'RE NOT AT OLYMPUS COLLISUM!"

"Well, uh...what now?" Goofy blinked.

"Oblivion Castle!" Sora grinned.

"Oblivion WHAT?" choked Donald.

"...I don't know. Just came to mind, oh well. Let's get going anyway! We gotta find Riku...then DESTROY HIM! Kairi's MINE!"

And so...the three went off and...so on...

THE END?

A/N: Yay! My FIRST Kingdom Hearts fiction! Forgive me if there's any typos or too many used words or...whatever. Please review and go easy on me...Thank ya!


End file.
